


Like Tonight's Our Only Night

by lovexconspiracy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, Yondaime Raikage | Fourth Raikage / Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexconspiracy/pseuds/lovexconspiracy
Summary: The Fourth Raikage takes his role as a Kage very seriously. The village is his life and he'd do anything for his people. However, this means that unintentionally he does let his duties as a husband fall to the way side. Luckily for him, his wife is too smart and too stubborn and love him far too much to let him forget about her. Time for Ei and his wife to reconnect as a married couple.





	Like Tonight's Our Only Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for months. MONTHS. And then my editor took five months to look it over and honestly still hasn't even finished. But for fuck's sake. It's been far too long. So I looked it over a bunch of times myself, but still, forgive me for any typos or grammar mistakes. I couldn't wait any longer for my editor / beta reader to actually fucking read the entire thing and get back to me. Fucking bullshit. Five months. For like...25 pages. 
> 
> If any of you follow me and are waiting for updates to my ongoing story, I AM SO SORRY. I got inspired by a song and had to write this. But then, I also changed jobs around the same time and was working overnights. Changed my entire schedule around. Then because I worked nights, I got incredibly depressed. Apparently I am super susceptible to only being awake during dark hours, and it incredibly depressing the fuck out of me. I literally got out of bed to go to work and as soon as I got home, crawled back in bed. I didn't do anything. At all. I figured this out about 6 months in, and tried to change departments because I really love the company I work for. They are super great to their employees. But I had to be there 9 months before I could transfer. So I had to go on being miserable. I had already started this story which is why it took me SO LONG to write this and also why I couldn't focus on this and my story at the same time. I was just too depressed and I loved this idea I had. So I finally finished then, and was like, 'I'll get this edited and posted and then hopefully that will tide my readers over while I work on an update.' Then my editor fucking never got back to me. Despite my nagging after the weeks started rolling by. So, basically, from here on out I have no editor / beta reader and I'll try to catch all my own mistakes, but let's be honest, some are going to get through. So bear with me. An update to my story is coming soon.
> 
> Now on to this!! This is just a one-shot. I was greatly inspired by the song Satellite by Nickelback. This idea just hit me and I fell in love with it and had to write it. I literally tried getting it out of brain, and couldn't. Even months of crippling depression couldn't erase it. So here's all my hard work, I hope everyone enjoys it. If you did, please let me know! I'd love to hear from you! If you hated it, and thought it was terrible, let me know that too! I love to hear different opinions. With that, enjoy!

****Before you start reading, I highly recommend listening to Satellite by Nickelback. That song inspired this story, but the idea was all my own. Though credit to Nickelback, the song is all them and it's super sweet. I think it really sets the mood to this fic. Listen to it before or during, even after! Highly recommended, but not required! Enjoy~****

 

_ Like Tonight’s Our Only Night _

 

It was dusk in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. A woman with long, dark hair streaked with some silver twisted up around a pair of decorative chopsticks and wearing a simple but elegant kimono top with matching leggings was making her way towards the Raikage tower. Her shoulders and back straight, head held high. She smiled and greeted anyone who paid any attention to her. She made her way up the tower quickly and easily. It was just turning to dusk as she arrived at the Raikage’s office door. 

She didn't knock, just let herself in. A ninja standing guard gave her a pained look, like he wasn't supposed to let anyone in, but could not bring himself to say no to her. Rightfully so. 

Darui and Mabui were both in the office. Mabui smiled upon seeing her, while still writing down what the Raikage was rattling off. Darui gave a nod to her and she nodded back in acknowledgement, approaching the expansive oak wood desk. 

When she stopped in front of the desk, the Raikage tilted his head up as if to look at her though his eyes were still on the page in front of him. 

“Mabui, make sure we have enough supplies and that the accommodations have been ma...” he trailed off as he lifted his eyes to the woman in front of his desk. He blinked in surprise and put the paper down on his desk. 

“Amaya. What a surprise,” he stated in awe.

“You don’t sound very surprised,” she retorted with a knowing smile. 

“Uh, no, I mean, you do tend to visit unannounced,” he clarified, standing up from his desk. 

“Should I make an appointment then?” she asked, giving him a smirk, amusement clear in her voice. 

“Of course not! You know you are always welcome here. I’m just--”

“Busy? I know you are, that’s why I have to come see you since you never have time for me,” she replied lightly, just teasing him. He was the Raikage after all, she couldn’t hold his lack of attention against him since he had a whole village filled with people to protect and care for. 

“Mai…” he said softly, the guilt obvious in his gaze, even though he also knew it couldn’t be helped. 

“Milady, it’s just a busy time right now. The Chuunin exams are coming up, there is a Summit in a few months we must prepare for...A lot is going on right now,” Darui interjected. 

Amaya looked to him and smiled warmly at him. “You think I don’t know this?” she asked in a patient tone. 

Darui paled in color and rubbed the back of his neck as he began to sweat. The Raikage was also looking at him but with a much less kind expression. “N-no, of course you do, Milady. My mistake. I apologize.” He bowed deeply, hoping the Raikage wouldn’t pummel him or throw him out the window. 

Amaya laughed softly, lightening the slight tension in the air. “Nonsense, there’s nothing to apologize for, dear. I know you mean well, that’s all that really matters.” She looked back to the Raikage and he looked back at her.

“So what is the reason for this surprise visit? Did I forget something?” he asked, moving around his desk to stand near her. 

“Not at all. I’ve come to collect you,” she replied simply, giving him a big grin. 

“Me? Whatever for?” he questioned, brow furrowing. 

“Can’t a wife come collect her husband without getting the third degree?” she mused, putting her hands on her hips. 

Ei’s expression softened and for a split moment, he wasn’t the Raikage; he was Amaya’s husband. “You’re right, darling. Though I still have some work to do,” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at some of the papers still left on his desk. 

Mabui stepped forward. “Don’t worry about it, Lord Raikage. We can get to it later. Darui and I will work on things in the meantime. Please, take some time for yourself,” she said warmly, giving him a big smile. 

Ei looked between Mabui and Amaya. “Are you sure you two can handle it?”

Darui stepped forward as well. “Leave it to us, Lord Raikage.”

Ei nodded resolutely. “Alright, I leave things in your capable hands. I won’t be long. If anything comes up, come and get me,” he stated gruffly, turning to his wife. “Where to, Mai?” he asked, using his nickname for her. 

Amaya smiled happily up at him, taking hold of his arm as she gingerly pulled him towards the door. “You will see. Just follow me, darling,” she said secretively. 

Ei chuckled softly and followed after her, allowing her small frame to pull his hulking one along. “I would follow you anywhere, dear,” he said softly, affectionately. 

Darui and Mabui both smiled as they watched the two leave. It was nice to see the Raikage relax, even just a little. It also left a warm feeling lingering in the atmosphere whenever Amaya was around. The way the Raikage looked at her and acted towards her spoke of all the love in the world. He was a softer man when he was around her, whereas without he was a fearsome warrior who barked orders and expected results. 

Darui and Mabui looked to each other. “Well, now that they are gone, let’s hope nothing goes wrong to ruin the night for them,” Darui said, running a hand through his hair. 

Mabui shook her head. “Don’t think that way. I’m sure everything will be fine. Most nights are normally okay, it’s not like we can expect something to go wrong all the time when they only do every once in awhile,” Mabui reasoned. 

“True, but the thing is, we never know when until it’s already going wrong,” Darui replied with a sigh. “I hope it goes alright, for Milady’s sake, as well as the Raikage’s.”

 

*******

 

Amaya was walking the streets of the Cloud Village, arm linked with Ei’s. Everyone they passed gave their respects which they both returned. Afterall, it wasn’t very often the Raikage and his wife roamed the town together. 

“Just where are you taking me, woman?” Ei questioned. It seemed as if they were nearly to the heart of the village. 

Amaya smiled, not at all bothered by his diction or tone of voice. He didn’t mean to sound so hostile all of the time, he just did. He was a big, gruff, strong, capable man. It was simply in his nature. “We’re actually here,” she replied as she corrected their path towards the front entrance of an establishment. 

“A hotel? Why on earth are we going to a hotel? We have a home, Amaya. What is the meaning of this? I have work to do,” he grumbled, confused by the seemingly random destination. 

“Ei? Hush,” she instructed simply, looking up at him with a look that said not to question her.

Ei did just that. He shut his mouth and allowed his wife to lead him inside and to the counter. He had been married to her long enough to know she would never do anything to hurt him or steer him wrong. She wished for his success as much as she wished for her own. She was a marvel in his eyes, and he couldn’t be luckier. It was also because of this that Amaya seemed to almost always get her way, granted she never seemed to ask for much to begin with. She knew of his duties long before he became the fourth Raikage. 

The person at the counter smiled big, obviously nervous, but offering a warm greeting anyway. “Hello, Lord Raikage, Milady. Welcome to the Tigerlilly Inn.” he greeted. He didn’t ask any questions, simply pulled out the key to a room and slid it across the counter. “Let us know if you need anything at all. Enjoy your stay.”

Amaya smiled back at the man, taking the key. “Thank you, Izuku. We will. You have a wonderful evening as well,” she said warmly, calling him by name. 

Another thing Ei often admired about his wife, she always seemed to know everyone by name, and everyone loved her in return. She certainly stepped up to the role of being wife to the Raikage of the Village Hidden in the Clouds. 

Once they had stepped away from the counter, he looked down at her in confusion. “Stay? Why are we staying here? Why do we have a room? How did he already know we were coming?”

Amaya snickered. “Nothing gets past that sharp ninja intellect does it?” she teased, though not answering any of his many questions. “Just trust me, Ei. You do trust me...don’t you?” she asked, stopping and looking up at him with a soft expression. 

Ei immediately crumpled to her will. “Of course I do. More than anyone else,” he vowed, taking her hand and nodding ahead so she would continue leading them on. 

Amaya led her husband to the stairs and all the way to the top floor. It was at least twenty stories, not as high as the Raikage Tower, but high enough to get a good view of the village. She led them both to a room at the end of the hall. 

Ei noticed his wife had taken care to make sure they got a room on the end by some windows and another stairwell exit for emergencies. They could make a fast escape in case anyone tried anything, not that they would. He doubted anyone knew they were here, but the rule of being a ninja was to never let your guard down. 

Amaya used the key to unlock the door and pulled Ei inside with her. The door shut behind them and she locked it, the noise resounding in the empty and quiet room. Ei arched an eyebrow at her, but otherwise said nothing. 

She flicked on some lights and moved to the windows, drawing the shades and curtains to block out the outside world. The room was neat, cleaned thoroughly in anticipation for their arrival. The sheets and towels were extravagant. It was quite a plush room with all the extra stops pulled out. 

Ei moved around the room, even went into the bathroom briefly. It was big, even had a giant bathtub and a walk-in shower. He let his senses roam, making sure nothing odd was to be detected.

Amaya sat on the edge of the bed waiting patiently for him to examine the place. When he emerged from the bathroom she merely smirked at him knowingly. “All clear then?” she teased. 

Ei nodded. “All clear. And it’s not a laughing matter. I take your safety very seriously,” he replied, walking over to her. 

Amaya stood up to greet him, her head coming to about where his pecs were. “Just my safety huh?” she mocked, her hands coming up to grasp both sides of his robe as she lightly leaned against him. 

Ei tilted his head down to look at her. “What is this all about, Mai?” he asked, still not sure what they were doing here. 

“What do you think it’s about?” she asked him innocently. 

“Amaya. Stop the games. Tell me what we are doing here,” he said sternly this time, no room for evasion. 

Amaya paused and looked up at him, knowing his patience was likely wearing thin. She could only get him to follow her lead for so long before he wanted answers. That was the Raikage. Ei would likely follow her forever. However, she had married both men, all rolled up into one handsome, and well built package. 

“Think of this as me kidnapping you,” she said simply with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.  

“Kidnapping me? That’s a very preposterous thing to say,” he said with a huff. 

“Is it? You’re incredibly strong, and fast. A great fighter. You’re very smart. Who else would be able to pull off kidnapping the fourth Raikage, other than his wife?” she mused with a grin. 

“I see your point, but is it really kidnapping if I come with you willingly?”

“I suppose not.”

“So what is this really?”

Amaya pursed her lips and looked at his chest, lightly trailing her fingers over his toned pectoral muscles. “I organized a night for us to be alone. I’ve missed you, and it’s been so long...far too long, since we’ve spent time together, just the two of us,” she explained. 

Ei frowned down at her. “Organized? What do you mean? It hasn’t been that long, I see you every day...almost.” he replied, trying to remember when the last time he had even seen his wife was. “I was with you two days ago. We had lunch in my office.” 

Amaya shook her head. “We did, along with four other people.” she remarked. She smoothed her hands over his chest. “I just wanted to spend some time with my husband, is that so wrong?”

“No, of course not, but Mai, I have duties to attend to. You took me away from my work,” he argued. 

“And your work will still be there waiting on you when you get back. It was the end of the day when I arrived which means you have already taken care of anything important or with a clock on it. Everything else can wait,” she explained patiently. 

“For how long? A few hours?” He looked at the clock on the wall. “We’ve already been gone for one.” 

Amaya sighed and took a step back from him. “No, Ei. I got us this room all night. I brought you here to spend the night with me.  _ Just me. _ No Darui, no Mabui, no ninja, no missions, no paperwork, no obligations, no interruptions, no Raikage. Me and you, us. Just  _ us, _ ” she explained. 

The Raikage baulked at her suggestion. “Amaya! How could you do such a thing! You know I am the Raikage of this village. I have obligations, they don’t just go away! I have work to do, people to protect. I have my men out there on missions, dangerous ones, and they are all depending on me! I don’t have time for this! And what if something were to happen? No one knows we’re here! They would look for me at home, and then what would happen if they didn’t find me?” He bellowed, his voice raised in outrage. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Mai, I will try to spend some time with you soon, but I need to get back.” With that he turned and went to the door, unlocking it. 

“How long do you think it’s been since a room only held you and me?” she asked calmly, softly. “Do you remember? Because I don’t.”

Ei stopped, his hand resting on the door handle, but not moving to open it. He tried to think back. When was the last time they were together, completely alone, in a room? He could remember times they’d had dinner or lunches together. Other people were always present. He didn’t make it home a lot of nights, sleeping in the office or in a bunk at the tower. They always went to events together, but events often had hundreds if not thousands of people attending. “I...don’t know. I can’t remember either.” he admitted, turning to look at her over his shoulder. 

“Exactly my point, Ei,” she said softly, giving him a sad look. She moved towards him slowly. “I miss you. You are right. You are the Raikage. You have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, everyone depends on you. When things go wrong, you are the first person that they turn to. This is your village to take care of, and protect. It’s our home.” she said passionately. “But you’re not just the Raikage. You’re also Ei, and Ei is my husband. Ei is the Raikage, but the Raikage does not make Ei.” She put her hand on his shoulder, not at all bothered by her husband’s missing arm. “I know what they mean to you, they mean just as much to me. But we have to carve some time out for ourselves too.”

Ei looked at his wife, still beautiful even after all these years. He felt guilt grip at his insides, and he was at a loss. What was he supposed to do? Turn his back on his wife or turn his back on his village? Neither were an option he could afford. 

“Look, it’s not as bad as you think. It’s just one night. Just tonight. And only a select few people know we are here in the event that something does go wrong or there is an emergency. I told Darui, and Mabui exactly where to find us. They knew I was coming to take you away for a night. I’ve had it planned for a few months now. That’s why there were no questions at the front desk either. I’ve handled everything. I waited until all the important work was done to come get you. Please, Ei. Stay. Stay with me, just for tonight,” she pleaded. “So much time has slipped by, and I’m tired of ignoring all the space between us.”

In that moment she looked tired and alone. Ei realized he hadn’t been a very good husband as of late, or even for awhile now. However, Amaya never complained, she was always at his side, supporting him through everything. He had become so buried in his work, and it never stopped. He had forgotten the one person who had pushed him to be greater in the first place, to do a great job, to protect everyone. 

His hand fell off of the door knob. The sound of a lock clicking back into place could be heard. He put his hand on her cheek, thumb brushing against her skin. 

“You are as smart as you are beautiful, always have been,” he said softly, fondly. “I have been a fool to ignore you all this time.”

Amaya smiled up at him, leaning into his hand. “Not at all. I know what it means to be Raikage, and to be the Raikage’s wife. I know it’s hard, and demanding. I am normally so patient, but I..I just missed you, Ei. I miss spending time with you, and sleeping in the same bed with you. I miss sharing breakfast together. I know things can’t be like they were, and I accept that, but I refuse to lose my husband.”

Ei smiled down at her lovingly. “The door is locked, it’s just you and me. They won’t find us here. We can make them all wait for a little while,” he acquiesced.

Amaya beamed at him and Ei couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of his smiling wife. 

She took his hand and pulled him back into the room with her. “Dance with me,” she said excitedly, happy to finally have some bonding time with Ei, not the Raikage. 

Ei chuckled, moving towards her. “But there’s no music,” he replied, though he put his arm around her anyway. 

“Would you like some? I can turn some on,” she offered, looking around to where the radio was kept. 

“No, this is perfect,” Ei replied, pulling her towards him and swaying with her in the quiet hotel room. 

Amaya wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging their bodies close as they swayed together. She sighed happily, closing her eyes as she rested her cheek against Ei’s chest. “It really is.”

They spent some time like that, moving around the room, dancing to no music, enjoying each other’s company, and the love between them that filled up the space. It was as if the whole world had stopped, and it was only the two of them. 

After some time they stopped, both realizing neither of them had eaten dinner. 

“Well, let’s order some room service. I’m not letting you leave this room until the morning light,” said Amaya, a big grin on her face as she looked at him with love and devotion in her eyes. 

Ei chuckled, loving the way she looked at him. As if he was all hers for the taking, and she loved him more than anything. “Sounds fine by me. You pick something, you know what I like,” he replied, sitting down on the bed.

Amaya smiled and looked over the menu in the room. Then she stepped just into the hall to flag an attendant to tell them what they wanted. Being the Raikage had some perks, they had someone hanging around in the hall in case they needed anything. 

“Food should be up shortly,” she informed as she stepped back inside. She moved to the bed to sit beside him. She leaned against his side, the one missing an arm. She pressed her face against his shoulder and let her thoughts wander. 

Ei looked down at her and admired her beauty. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the one for him. She always seemed to know him so well, and understood him. She loved him regardless of his flaws. Even when he came home missing an arm…

“What are you thinking about?” Amaya asked, looking up at him. He had a slight frown on his face, looking a bit troubled by something. 

“Hmm? Oh nothing. I was just thinking of when I came home from the summit,” he replied.

“You mean you were thinking about missing an arm,” she said knowingly. 

“In the moment it didn’t seem like a big deal, but that was the heat of the fight, and as long as I have one arm I’m still in great fighting condition. It’s not like I really had a choice. But...when I was coming home...As we entered the village, all I could think about was you. What you would think of me, if you would still love me if I was missing an arm, or think I was less of a man. It sounds silly, saying it out loud. But I didn’t want you to look at me differently,” he said softly, looking up as he thought back to that memory. 

There was a moment of silence, Amaya knowing well he was still thinking and didn’t interrupt. Ei looked down at her again with a big, warm smile. “But you didn’t. You saw me and you paused for a moment, just a moment. Making sure it was really me. When your eyes went to where my arm used to be, I held my breath, waiting for the worst. But even after seeing your husband missing an arm, you came running up to me, full speed and threw your arms around me. You hugged me so tight and you even cried a little. Do you remember what you said?”

“I’m so glad you’re home,” she said softly, a smile coming to her lips. 

“You didn’t ask me where my arm was, or what happened. You didn’t make a big fuss over it. You barely gave it any attention. You just hugged me and welcomed me home. It is a moment I will always hold dear to me,” he replied, smiling as he thought of it. 

“Awwww, Ei, you’re such a big softy,” she teased lightly. 

There was a soft knock on the door and Amaya hopped up. “I’ll get it,” she replied, kissing his cheek before going to the door to get their food. 

She came back a few moments later with a cart carrying their dinner on it. 

The two of them sat in the floor at the table and put the food on it. They ate mostly in silence, just enjoying each others company. Occasionally, they would talk about something or reminisce in the past.  It was serene and healing for their souls. They needed time to reconnect. 

Amaya and Ei were both sitting at the table. They had long finished their meal. She stood up, he watched her, his eyes following her every movement. Whether it was because he was a ninja trained to not miss any details, or because it was his wife that he loved looking at, she wasn’t sure. She moved in front of him and reached for his hand. She picked up his big hand in both of hers and stepped back, pulling him in a gesture for him to get up and move with her. 

Silently Ei obliged her. He scooted back and stood up, his hulking frame dwarfing her. She smiled up at him lovingly, and Ei felt something inside him clench at the sight. How long had it been since he saw that look in her eye? The look of love in her darkened eyes as she thought about showing him how much she loved him physically. How long had it been since he had indulged himself with her body? 

Amaya moved closer to him, their bodies brushing. She slid her free hand over his chest, her other still holding his. She leaned forward and placed a kiss against his exposed sternum. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, just his Raikage robe, which was open as always. She looked up at him and leaned up towards him, standing on her tiptoes. She was still too short to reach him which only made him smile. He leaned down the rest of the way and let her take the final inches to press their mouths together. 

Amaya moved her hand into his hair, the other rubbing along his bulging pecs. She pressed against him and opened her mouth against his, gently biting at his bottom lip. Ei let out a breath as she bit him, making him open his mouth to force his tongue into her awaiting mouth. How she tempted him so. He wrapped his single arm around her lower back, crushing her body against his urgently. He needed to feel her skin against his. He imagined she felt the same. 

Ei tugged at the obi around her waist. It didn’t take much and it was open. He slipped the top off of her shoulders. She was wearing a simple sleeveless shirt underneath. His big hand moved under the fabric, fingers skimming her stomach and making her shiver. 

Amaya sucked on his tongue in the meantime. Her hands pushed his robe off, and then began working on the giant metal piece around his forearm. It came off and clunked to the floor. She was glad it didn’t hit her foot or something. Then her hands explored his chest and abdomen, tracing every dip in his muscled torso. 

Ei held her tighter, craving the pressure of their two bodies together. His hand pulled her shirt up and he pulled back just enough to pull it over her head. His mouth reconnected with hers and his hand moved over her hip and up her side. He certainly wished he could explore her with both of his hands like he used too, but knew he could make due with just the one. He cupped her breast in his palm. Amaya gasped against his mouth. 

Ei took the opportunity to kiss down her jaw to her neck. Her flesh was so tender and soft, the opposite of his calloused, scarred body. Ei squeezed her breast in his palm once, before moving his hand to her back to unclasp her bra. He pulled it from her shoulders and dropped it carelessly to the floor. His hand recupped her breast and molded the ample flesh with his fingers. 

Amaya let out a soft mewl of appreciation, and it only fueled Ei to please her so that he could hear more. He sucked on her collarbone, knowing if he left a mark here, her clothing would cover it from prying eyes. She was the Raikage’s wife after all. 

Amaya gently raked her nails down Ei’s abs, causing his muscles to roll under her touch. Her nimble fingers began fumbling with the heavy metal belt buckle he always wore. Honestly, she didn’t understand why he wanted such a troublesome thing, it seemed too much to her, but if it made him happy. She took the opportunity to nip at the shuriken tattoo on his shoulder, her tongue tracing the design. 

Ei chuckled lowly as Amaya struggled with his belt. The big golden boar buckle was heavy and tricky to get undone, especially by his petite wife. “Let me, darling.” he cooed to her. He reached his hand down, leaving her bosom unattended for the moment. He unhooked the buckle with relative ease and tugged the belt loose, carefully dropping it to the floor. 

Amaya huffed softly. “I could have done that…” she murmured quietly. Cute. His wife was still cute, wonderful, and so beautiful. 

“I know you could, but you’re going to need your strength to make it through the night.” he replied gruffly, promise in his voice. 

Amaya shuddered in anticipation. Before she had time to do anything else, Ei had scooped her up, his arm under her ass supporting her as he held her to his hulking form. Amaya’s breathing was getting deeper which only made Ei smirk. “Ah, already thinking about it aren’t you? How did I get so lucky.”

With that Ei deposited his wife onto the bed. Traveling at the speed of light had him on top of her within a millisecond. Amaya didn’t even have time to process anything. Ei always had a knack for overwhelming her senses, but she trusted him completely, and so it was intoxicating to her instead of terrifying. 

Ei stared down at his wife; hair fanned out beneath her, lips parted softly, puffs of air escaping past her swollen lips, eyes darkened with lust for him and unending adoration. After so many years together, he still couldn’t believe she was his. 

Amaya stared up at her husband. He was so handsome, secure, and strong. She could not have asked for better. He was her world, as was the Village they loved so much, and all the people in it. She reached up and ran her fingers along his cheek. 

“Ei...I’ve missed you..” she said softly. 

Ei tilted into her touch. “I know...I’ve missed you too. Thank you for being such a brilliant woman, and for being my wife.” 

He leaned down and kissed her again, more passionately than before. He hadn’t even realized how much he had missed her. He was always so busy, and he had so many responsibilities… He had let her fall through the cracks, except she was too stubborn to let him do such a thing. For that he was eternally grateful; and he intended to show her just how much. 

He pulled back from her mouth and went back to his previous work. This time, however, it was his mouth that latched on to her supple breast. His hand started working on undoing her leggings.

Amaya wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hands eager to rub and massage his bulging muscles. She mewled, arching her back into him. 

Once Ei had her leggings undone he moved his hand back up her body. Amaya gasped harshly as she felt sparks against her skin near her collarbone. Ei was very adept at wielding his lightning style. He had such fine tuned control that he could send sparks through his fingertips and elicit more sensations to arise within his shuddering wife. She deserved the very best afterall. 

Amaya gasped and twitched as Ei sent small pulses of electricity across her body. She arched her back as his fingers teased her breast. Ei bit down on her areola causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure. 

She huffed at him. “So rough..” She mumbled, as if she didn't love it. 

Ei just grinned up at her. “Mmm. I know. It's been too long hasn't it? You've gotten soft.” he replied teasingly. 

Just then he used his lightning on her nipple, causing her to jerk upwards and moan loudly. 

Ei couldn't stop grinning. “So sensitive. Has it really been that long?” He mused softly, more to himself than to her. 

Amaya was panting and twitching, knowing there was so much more to come. Ei did not disappoint her. He trailed those electric fingers down her body making her shiver and shake. He pulled her thighs apart with ease, spreading them wide to fit his frame, but also to get a great view. 

He took a few moments staring at his naked wife spread out before him. She was incredibly beautiful, and he loved her more all the time. He eyed her sex, seeing the light glistening on her pink flesh. 

He chuckled in amusement, feeling smug. “Already wet for me, huh? What a good wife you are.” He said lowly, teasing her. He watched her squirm in discomfort, waiting for him to ease her ache. 

Amaya whimpered, arms and legs restless on the bed. “Always.. For you… Ei, please.” She looked up at him pleadingly. 

They both knew this was part of their game. He didn't need her to be helpless and she was anything but. Yet it was fun to play and stoke each others flames. 

Ei decided not to let her wait too long. He reached between her thighs, fingers trailing up her bright pink petals collecting the dew waiting for him. 

He watched as her breath hitched, waiting for his next move. As he slid two of his thick fingers into her slick heat, he watched her react to him. Her body almost relaxed in a way, and her eyes slid shut. She let out a breathy moan and her hips pitched down towards him as if willing him deeper. 

He withdrew his digits and she made her protests known. He only chuckled in response. He spread his fingers and trailed them along the outside of her folds. He sent small sparks of his lightning chakra through his fingertips. Amaya arched and gripped at the sheets, her breath caught in her throat. 

Ei decided to go a step further and slipped the pad of his finger past her labia. As soon as he brushed her clit, he sent another jolt through her. Though instead of it being a short burst and over, he let it flow while slowly rubbing her clit in circles. As he learned throughout his life, great things come with time and care. 

Amaya writhed and arched, incoherent mewls and moans escaping her. It was cute how her hips moved back as if to get away from the feeling, yet undulated under his ministrations. She was likely on the edge of over stimulation, he recognized. 

He pulled back, letting up his assault to her body. Her body sagged in relief, but she whined for more. He supposed he should give her a break, and reward her for being so wonderful to him. Even when he didn't deserve it. 

He pushed his fingers back inside her, curling them to poke her G-spot. After many years of laying with his wife, once he finally found it, he made sure to never forget it's location and to attack it with ninja worthy precision. 

His fingers tenderly massaged the spongy bundle of nerves inside his wife. She was trembling beneath him now. He withdrew and began ramming his fingers into her at a steady pace. He had always been a rough kind of man, and while his wife had taught him how to be tender at times, he relished in the fact that when it was the two of them, she loved just how rough he could be. 

Amaya moaned loudly, her hips bucking into Ei's hand repeatedly. It felt so good to have him with her, and feel his touch. How she had been craving his attention in whatever way she could get it. She groaned approvingly as he continued to roughly shove his fingers into her. 

He shoved them hard and deep, the pace steady. Then he started angling his fingers on his strokes in, jabbing her G-spot with his fingers. Amaya was a shaking, moaning mess. Her body was straining. He could see her muscles tensing and flexing, craving the sweet release that was to come. 

He didn't want to just please her, he wanted to go above and beyond. Like any good husband should. 

With that thought in mind, he added his lightning chakra into his fingers as he pummeled her G-spot. 

Amaya cried out loudly, head turning to the side, body going stiff, fingers clenching the sheets tightly. Ei took in every detail. How her lips remained parted, how her spine curved, how her muscles tensed hard, her toes curled, her knuckles turned pale with her iron grip on the sheets, the light layer of sweat on her body, how her walls contracted around his fingers. He didn't want to hurt her, so he left his fingers buried inside her, pulses of his lightning chakra still releasing into her. He watched as she writhed below him, very happy with his handiwork. 

It took a good ten minutes before she started coming down. Her body went lax and her fingers released their grip on the sheets. Her walls still pulsated around his fingers but were no longer gripping them. Just aftershocks now. He carefully and slowly pulled his fingers from her body. He watched her cringe and twitch at the uncomfortable feeling of his leaving her. 

Amaya’s eyes were half lidded and hazy. She had a near goofy smile on her face from how pleased she felt. Ei smiled in response, knowing he was the cause of his wife’s bliss. 

Amaya sighed blissfully and smiled at her husband. She reached for him with one of her hands, wanting to be close to him. Ei moved up her body, tucking her into his chest so they could cuddle while she calmed down. 

“Mmm...That was incredible. Then again, I’m not surprised. You have more prowess than just being a ninja.” she teased, nuzzling her face against his bare chest. 

Ei smiled and stroked her hair fondly. “Is it not a husband’s job to take care of his wife?” he retorted cheekily. He couldn’t help it; she brought it out of him. With her it was easy and if he was being honest, he couldn’t be stoic around her for long. She always dragged his more relaxed side to the surface, some way, somehow. 

Amaya smirked against his skin, one of her hands snaking down his chiseled abs. “Is it not a wife’s job to take care of her husband?” she repeated, her fingers grazing the erect muscle between his thighs. She then tugged at his trousers. “These should go.”   
  
Ei chuckled and hummed. He was up, pants were off, then he was back against her in mere seconds. “Is that better?” he mused.    
  
“Much.” She replied, fingers wrapping around the smooth appendage. It was hot to her touch and so very hard. She gave it a firm squeeze, indulging in the marvel of how his cock could feel like hard steel. 

Ei let out a breath, body relaxing into the mattress as his wife touched him. 

She gently pushed him back so he was lying on his back. She scooted closer to him, looking down the expanse of his body as her hand circled his cock. She leaned over him and kissed him. Their lips moved together slowly, tasting each other, in no hurry. They had all night after all. Her hand slowly began moving along his cock. She pulled back from the kiss to start kissing and sucking her way down his toned chest. She made sure to place a lingering kiss over his heart. 

Ei watched her as she moved down his body. He knew was above average in every way, but he didn’t really think of himself as a stud or any such thing. Though watching his wife admire his body and him as a person, made him feel beyond proud. He didn’t have doubts often, but when he did, she was always there to brush them away, no matter what they were. He couldn’t be the man he was today without her. 

Amaya licked along the creases in his stomach. She trailed her tongue down one side if his ‘v’. She placed a kiss against his pubic bone and then moved down to kiss the tip of his cock. 

Ei reached down, wanting to touch her. He gently wound his fingers into her hair, wrapping the locks around his wrist and fingers to keep it out of her way as well as to hold onto her. She looked up at him and smiled as she took the head of his cock into her mouth. He groaned from his chest, eyes still locked on hers. It was such an erotic sight for reasons he never seemed to understand. 

Amaya broke eye contact as her eyes fluttered shut and she focused on the task at hand. Pleasing her husband. She took more of him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sensitive tip. Her hand held the base of his cock, her fingers squeezing on occasion. Her free hand rubbed his inner thigh lovingly. She swallowed more of him, sucking on him like he was her favorite sweet. 

Ei let his head fall back onto the pillow and his eyes drifted close as well. He was lightly gasping for breath and making soft grunts as she worked him over. It had been so long… He hated that he couldn’t even remember the last time his wife’s mouth had been on him like this. 

Amaya started bobbing her head on him after a time. She made sure to coat his dick in her saliva to make it easier. She started with long, slow strokes of her mouth along his length. Her hand moved from his thigh to his sack, gently kneading the family jewels inside. Her fingers deftly tugged on his scrotum and then rubbed it soothingly. Her mouth began moving slightly faster as time went on. 

Ei was starting to feel the tightening in his gut. He grit his teeth and forced himself to look down at her. He loved watching her. It was one of the most erotic things he could ever witness; his wife eagerly pleasing him. She began moving even faster and rubbing more vigorously. He was getting close but...he wasn’t sure he wanted to cum just yet. 

Ei gently but firmly, used the grip in her hair to pull her off of him with a loud  _ pop _ . The next second there were flickers of lightning in the air as his wife lay under him on the bed. He took a thigh in his hand, lifting it to his hip. He leaned down and kissed her hard, desperate for her. 

Amaya was breathless from suddenly being in a different position, but she let him have whatever breath she had left as he kissed her fiercely. 

Ei nudged at her entrance with his cock forcing a gasp from her throat. He rubbed against her, building the anticipation between the two of them. He also loved to just feel the heat and wetness coming off of her. He wanted to ingrain the experience in his mind so he wouldn’t forget again.

Amaya’s arms moved under his arms and up his back to grip at his shoulders. Her legs were spread wide and bent, readily accepting her lover. She whimpered as he continued to tease her, or rather the both of them. She pushed back against him, desperately wanting to feel more of him, to feel him inside. She felt like she was burning slowly from the inside and he was the only thing that could fuel her fire.

Ei felt similar, as if he might lose his mind if he couldn’t be one with her soon. So that’s just what he did. 

Ei pushed forward with a powerful thrust of his hips. He groaned loudly, hoisting Amaya’s leg higher up his hip. He leaned down close to her, careful not to crush her under his weight, but needing to feel her pressed against him. 

She threw her head back and moaned even louder than Ei as he shoved his way in. She gripped at his back, craving the same thing as he did, pulling him on top of her. She arched her hips ready to meet whatever brutal pace he was about to start. 

He didn’t disappoint her, pulling back out just to snap his hips back against hers. He was a big, powerful man, and while he could be gentle, it was often a lot of work on his part to do such a thing. However, his wife loved him exactly for who and how he was. The loud smacking sounds of their bodies colliding echoed in the room. He speared inside her every time, making her feel every inch of his thick manhood. 

Amaya was a moaning mess beneath him, gripping him tight and pushing against him for more. He slammed into her fully each time, hitting home with enough force to make her eyes roll back. 

Despite his best intentions, this was turning frantic and desperate rather quick. He had wanted to please her endlessly, draw out this wonderful love making session. However, it had been far too long, and he was in deep need of release with his wife. He thought she felt the same from how she looked under him, however, he still hoped he didn’t disappoint her by ending things a bit soon. 

Amaya choked on a moan, her nails slightly digging into Ei’s shoulders. She practically sobbed with pleasure as she felt the electrical pulses shooting up through her body from her very core. Ei’s thrusts had gotten faster and harsher. She knew the both of them were struggling to hang on. He was trying to please her first, forcing his lightning into her body to make her rush to an orgasm. 

She couldn’t complain though. She had already been close without the extra stimulation. They had both just needed this far too much to really take their time with it. Then again, was it really even like them to take their time or to rough house right through it like a whirlwind that left you dazed and breathless?

Ei gripped her thigh tight, gritting his teeth as he sat on the brink, just waiting for her to go first. He didn’t realize how hard his grip was, and that light purple bruises were already starting to form. Not that Amaya even noticed or cared. She often relished in the marks he left on her body for days afterward. 

Her body became tense and Ei waited on baited breath. The dam inside her broke and she began convulsing under and around him. Her moans were quite loud and unending. She even moaned his name like a mantra. In the back of his mind he realized if anyone was in the rooms near them, or the staff likely standing in the hallway to await any instructions from them, they would have heard her and known the Raikage was the one making her keen for him. A sense of pride swelled in his chest but he couldn’t focus on that now. 

Her walls gripped him tightly, massaging his cock. He could let go now and that’s just what he did. His thrusts became shallow and a long, deep groan left his throat. His balls pulled up, his cock twitched, and his seed jetted deep inside his spasming wife. He leaned down and kissed her chastely. Their kisses were sloppy and short as they both needed oxygen from all of their strenuous work. 

A few minutes passed and Ei had to let go of her thigh to hold himself up with his arm. He didn’t want to crush her under his heavy frame. Regardless of this fact, she pulled at him to lay on top of her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, smiling blissfully. She pushed his hair back from his forehead fondly and kissed his sweat beaded forehead. She sighed in content, holding him against her. 

Ei left his eyes closed and lay on top of her, though he didn’t intend to do so for long. He was heavy and she was so small. For now, he let himself enjoy the peace he felt, and the soft, petite body beneath his hulking one. 

They lay in silence, just enjoying each other and the lingering bliss they shared. After some time, Ei hefted himself up and gingerly pulled out of her. She still cringed and grimaced at the feeling of him retreating from her warmth, but she cuddled back up to him when he laid next to her. 

Amaya stroked his chest absently, comfortable to lay against him. “Mmm. I think we very much needed that, you and I.” she mused softly. 

Ei hummed as well in agreement. “I think we very much did indeed.” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, lingering to inhale the scent of her hair. “Such a brilliant wife I have.” he said reverently. 

He already felt less stressed, and like he worked out some frustrations. He even felt that he needed this comfort, and quality time. It soothed his raucous soul. 

“Mm. I think now what we need is a hot bath. What say you?” she asked, lifting her head from his shoulder to peer up at him. 

Ei chuckled and smiled at her. “You haven’t led me astray so far. I say a hot bath it is.” he agreed readily. 

Amaya giggled and smiled, slowly slipping out of his grasp reluctantly. Ei watched her retreat, already missing the warmth and weight of her body against his. “I’ll go get the water going.”

With that she disappeared from his sight, into the bathroom. He looked up at the ceiling, listening to her fumbling around. Water started running in a rush and he heard a few bottles clinking together as she likely moved things around. A cabinet opening and closing. He couldn’t help but smile at nothing, just listening to her noises was comforting. 

She poked her head out of the bathroom and looked at him. “Water’s ready. Are you going to join me or just lay there like a well spent man?” she teased. 

Ei huffed, but grinned. He hefted his body up and off the bed, his full naked glory exposed for her to see. She admired his form, eyes roving over every bulging muscle and defined line. Ei smirked, watching her eyes travel down his body. He sauntered over until he was towering over her. “It’s rude to stare you know.” he teased her. 

Amaya just grinned back at him, reaching for his hand and pulling him into the bathroom with her. “I wasn’t staring.” She argued simply. “I was admiring the view.”

Ei chuckled and moved with her over to the filled bathtub. “Oh, I see. Then I suppose that’s okay. As the Raikage I will give you a pass. Just this once.”

Amaya rolled her eyes at him and nodded for him to get into the tub first. “Sure you will.”

Ei moved past her and stepped into the piping hot tub of soapy water. He sank down into it and let out a breath. It felt good. It was just on the brink of being too hot, but his muscles likely needed the heat, and hers definitely would, he knew from experience. 

Amaya climbed in after him, careful not to step on him and then sank down into the tub across from him. Their legs were laying side by side but she wanted to be able to see him. Ei put his arm along the rim of the tub and relaxed back, heaving a big sigh. 

Amaya smiled, watching him relax and unwind. It made her happy to be able to see him like this. He was always working, stressed, worried, and wound tight. 

“I like seeing you like this. It makes me feel better, knowing you get to rest and recover. You know I worry about you. Every day. I know you carry an immense weight on your shoulders, I know I couldn’t understand it fully, but I always want to take care of you and make you feel better. Even if only for a night.” she stated unbiddenly. 

Ei stared at her, taking in her words. He reached across the tub, taking her waist and pulling her to him with ease. “I am glad to be able to give you some comfort. I know you understand, better than you think, better than I give you credit for. You knew I needed this when I didn’t even know. You are always there for me, and I..should be there for you more. I will try to do better.” he promised, kissing her temple and holding her close. 

Amaya smiled and sat up on her knees. She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. “You do enough. You take care of our Village, our people, our  _ home. _ That is enough for me. Don’t worry. If I need you, I will come and take what I need from you. Just like I did tonight.” she offered with a big grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in until her mouth was on his again. This time it was slower, and deeper. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. He straightened his legs so that hers fell to the outside of his, allowing her to straddle him. 

She reached down between them, fingers stroking along his flaccid cock. It only took a few moments for it to begin swelling and become semi erect to her touch. Ei ran his fingers along her spine, mentally counting off each vertebrae as he went. Their kiss was long and slow. Lips moving softly against the other, tongues poking and prodding sweetly. 

It didn’t take long for him to become completely erect, her hand stroking him to the point his precum was leaking into the water. She pulled back from their kiss, looking into his eyes as she sat up taller. She held his cock, positioning herself over him. They held eye contact as she slowly sank down onto him.

A breath left her parted lips as she seated herself fully onto him. His hand moved to her hip to help her with leverage. He leaned back against the tub, braced for the coming event. She shifted her hips, adjusting his position inside her with a moan from her sweet mouth. Her eyes became dark and half lidded again as she looked upon him. He licked his lips in anticipation. 

It was slow this time, but neither of them were going to complain. Her hips swayed against his and neither of them were in a rush for more, content to thoroughly enjoy each other this go around. 

After awhile of rotating and grinding her hips against his, she slowly pulled off of him. She started to slowly thrust, eyes sliding closed as she focused on the feeling of every inch of him entering and exiting her tight heat. It made her breath hitch, just picturing it and feeling it. She slowly began to move faster, making larger strokes until she was fucking herself with his entire length. Soft mewls of pleasure left her lips.

Ei couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Her back was arched and her head was tipping back, eyes closed. She was beyond beautiful to him, especially like this, using his body to please herself. He wanted to please her, and watching her enjoy him sent lightning through his veins. He bucked his hips gently up into her, forcing a sharp gasp past her swollen lips. She put her hands on his pecs then, needing to be grounded. He would happily oblige. 

She started going faster, her thrusts not as long now. She was still utilizing most of his length, but the mounting pleasure was beginning to get the better of her. 

Ei watched as she slowly started to lose control. Her thrusts were getting more shallow and more hurried as time went on. He grunted and would occasionally thrust up into her to give her some extra pleasure. When he felt she had become erratic, his hand moved from her hip. He traced his way down until his thumb was pressing between her folds. She gripped his shoulders tight, throwing her head back as he pushed on her clit. He didn’t have to do anything, just hold pressure. The movements between their bodies would do the rest as it dragged the pad of his calloused thumb over her clit, spreading sweet friction. 

Amaya was lost in a whirlwind of pleasure and she was moving as fast as she could, slamming down onto Ei’s girthy cock over and over. His thumb on her clit had her moans cutting off. She was on edge, every fiber of her being about to burst. Then she did. She was yelling and moaning her pleasure, head thrown back, body spasming in his lap. 

Ei moved his hand back to her hip, not wanting to overstimulate her and cut her orgasm short. He also took this opportunity to continue where she left off, thrusting up into her at a rapid, bruising pace. He was close and her heat was tugging on his cock, urging him to spill his seed inside her again. He couldn’t deny her or himself, and he emptied himself deep inside her, burying his cock in to the hilt and staying there. 

This time she collapsed on him, and his arm encircled her waist, holding her to his chest. They both stayed quiet, panting in the quiet bathroom. The water had started to cool and a good portion of it had sloshed out onto the floor. He could tell she was tired and spent. He gently collected her body against his, and stood from the tub, cradling her in his only arm. “We should get out, the water is cold. I don’t need you getting sick.” he said gently. She merely nodded against his chest. 

Ei carefully stepped out of the tub. The air felt a bit chilly, but it wouldn’t be for long. He set her down on the edge of the tub and grabbed some towels. He dried himself off and then helped her because she was exhausted and while he didn’t need an excuse to touch her, he wouldn’t turn one down. 

After they were dried off, he picked her up again, carrying her to the bed. He lay her down and climbed in after her, pulling her against him. He wrapped them in covers, intent to use their body heat to warm themselves up. He kissed her forehead and she wriggled closer to him. 

“Thank you for tonight, Mai. I couldn’t be the Raikage without you.” he whispered to her softly. 

She grumbled sleepily and lifted her head to peck his lips. “I love you.” she mumbled, voice heavy with sleep. 

Ei smiled. “I love you too.” He pulled her close and let her drift off to sleep. He looked out the window and could tell the morning light was only a few hours away. He would let her rest for now, and maybe he would do the same. For now, he enjoyed holding his precious wife close and watching her sleep peacefully against him. 

 

*******

 

The sunlight broke through the window in the early hours of the morning. Ei and Amaya were cuddled up with each other, fast asleep. They both looked peaceful and very much relaxed. 

Darui and Omoi had knocked a few times on the door, but got no response. They looked at each other. 

“Surely nothing bad happened to them right?” Omoi said slowly, lollipop firmly planted in his cheek. 

Darui just stared at the closed door, thinking. 

“I mean, what if the Raikage had a heart attack or something?! And Lady Amaya couldn’t handle losing her husband?! What if she was so traumatized she passed out and is unconscious?! What if she hit her head and is bleeding out?!” Omoi began spouting his ‘what ifs’ as worry began to grasp him. 

Darui didn’t think it was anything quite like that. He used a jutsu on the door and it swung open. Inside the married couple was fast asleep on the bed, wrapped up in each others arms. 

“Or they just tired each other out.” Darui remarked as they both stared into the room. 

Omoi rubbed the back of his head, a small blush dusting his cheeks. “Oh...S-should we...you know..wake them?” he asked unsurely. It appeared their clothes were scattered across the floor and...he didn’t really want the Raikage to break his neck in a rage of fury over almost seeing his wife naked. 

Darui shook his head. “Nah, let’s leave them be. Mabui and I can handle things until the Raikage gets up and around.” He reasoned. He stared at the man’s face for a few moments. “He looks...relaxed...doesn’t he?”   
  
Omoi nodded his head, swishing his lollipop to the other cheek. “Yeah, he does. I think this was a good idea. Maybe he won’t be so such a hard ass for awhile now.”

“Don’t count on it.” came a gruff reply.

Darui and Omoi stiffened and straightened up, looking at the Raikage in utter shock and slight fear. 

Ei opened one of his eyes, gazing at the two men standing in the doorway to his hotel room. “What the hell do you two think you’re doing? I’m in bed with my wife.” he said lowly, nearly threatening.

Darui and Omoi both turned pale. “Uh, well...you see. Lord Raikage...sir..” Omoi stammered. 

“We were just checking up on you...make sure everything is alright...It’s morning.” Darui explained, though still a bit afraid of his fearsome leader. 

The Raikage clicked his tongue. “I’ll deal with you two later. Leave now. Before you wake my wife and I will really have to hurt you.” he said menacingly. 

Darui and Omoi quickly saluted him. “Yes, sir!” and they shut the door without making a single sound. 

Ei’s expression softened and he looked down at his sleeping wife. She wasn’t a ninja so she wasn’t as alert as he was. He had known when they were just standing outside the door, his senses awakening him. While they may have spoiled waking up to his wife for him, he didn’t need them to spoil her morning as well. He would stay until she awoke...maybe have breakfast together before he went back to the Raikage Tower. Yeah...that sounded nice. 

For now he was content to lay with the love of his life and the reason he was always becoming a better man. The Village could wait a little longer, he was still lost in the clouds with his wife.

 

_ Fin. _

  
  



End file.
